Fix It Before I Fix You
by dontmissthis
Summary: Patrick Doyle threatened to kill her if she ever hurt Maura again. Will she make sure that never happens again or will she slip up? Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. );**

**A/N: Just trying this out. Give me feedback if you'd like more. I'll love you forever if you review, promise. (:**

**-/-**

_Maura. _Jane furiously rubbed her eyes, forcing herself awake. It had been two days since she had spoken to her girlfriend—hopefully she was here to apologize. Jane smirked. _Hopefully in that tight, red—_Another clank in the kitchen pulled her from her reverie. She looked at the clock and realized it was two in the morning—Maura wouldn't be roaming around the kitchen at this time of night, especially if she was here to apologize. She pulled her legs out from the beige sheets they had been nestled in and stood up slowly to avoid making sound. She reached for her gun on the nightstand and gradually made her way to the kitchen.

She turned the corner, gun outstretched in front of her. She heard him before she saw him. "You can put your gun down, Detective. I'm just here for a…chat." _Shit. Doyle._ She knew exactly why he was here. Her body froze and she went pale. A sheen of nervous sweat instantly coated her body. The gun suddenly felt foreign and heavy. It dropped to her side. "I-I.." Terrified, the words she wanted to say were left unsaid.

Doyle stood behind the counter and took a long drawl off a beer. Noting Jane's fright, a gruesome leer plastered his face. He leaned forward against the counter. "I'd say it's good to see ya…but you know why I'm here." He paused, waiting for a response. Jane was still petrified, unable to even get out the smallest nod of recognition. He stood up straight and took two steps towards Jane, still maintaining his distance.

"As my daughter has already told you, I don't kill women, children, or innocents..." He took three steps closer to the detective, only remaining an arm's length away now. "But Jane, you should probably know…I'll hurt anyone who hurts my daughter. Anyone." He took one step and leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear. "Fix this before I have to come fix you." Before Jane was even able to blink, Doyle was out the door.

-/-

She walked over to the bed and laid down, burying herself in the covers and curling an arm around Jo. "Shit, Jo. I don't even wanna know how he found out about that. It wasn't even a bad fight," she whispered to the sleeping pooch. She closed her eyes as she remembered the argument she had with Maura over who would pay the mortgage when they bought a house together.

"_Janie, I don't understand why we are even having this disagreement. Obviously, I will be able to pay for the house in cash. You shouldn't worry about these things when I am clearly able to pay for them." Maura's head tilted—confused as to why she was even fighting with her girlfriend to begin with. Jane spun around quickly, eyes filled with hurt, fear, anger, and everything in between. _

"_That's just it, Maura! _Obviously_, you _can_ afford to pay for stuff. Everything, actually. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Jane balled her hands into fists as stared directly into those impeccable hazel eyes. _

"_Jane, I," she dropped her head, finally understanding. "Inferior." Now she knew why Jane's spine stiffened at the mention of new designer clothes, the reason why Jane fervently avoided upscale restaurants as often as she could, why Jane made such a fuss over buying Maura 'just because' gifts. Maura was ashamed that she had never seen the cause before now. Her eyes brimmed with tears, refusing to let them to fall. She wasn't going to turn this around on Jane and make her feel bad. Not when she had already unwillingly hurt her so much already. _

"_Damn straight! You've never had to feel that in your entire life when it comes to money have you?" She walked over to the couch and pressed her palms against the back of the couch on either side of the honey blonde's face. "Have you?" She swiftly shook her head. _

_Jane moved in close, inches from her face. "It fucking sucks. And I'm tired of feeling like I don't deserve you," she sneered. The brunette stood up and grabbed her keys off the coffee table. "I may not be worth a million bucks, but I'm worth more than feeling like this."_

_Tears fell freely from Maura's face. She had no idea that she had been belittling Jane all this time. Money was just a part of her life, it always had been. She would never purposely do something to hurt Jane. "Jane, I—"_

"_No. Not this time. You don't get to guilt me into feeling like I'm wrong. Quit crying and call me when you decide I'm worth it.'' She slammed the door as she ran out of Maura's house, finally releasing the hot tears that stung behind her eyes. _

Apparently, she had been worth it. Maura began calling the moment she had walked out the door. And had called 11 times throughout the night. And 17 times the next day. Jane had finally decided to turn her phone off Saturday night and even managed to hide from Maura when she stopped by the next morning to check on her.

Now, Doyle was threatening to make it right if she didn't. He knew her. Knew how stubborn she could be. So even though he knew she'd eventually make it right, he'd intervened. She let out an audible sigh. "Imagine if we had actually fought over something important." She let out a snort. "I was gonna see her in the morning anyway…"

She reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She turned in on to find 29 more missed calls. _Jesus, Maur. Stalker much?_

She hated texting, but was in no mood to have a phone conversation at three in the morning. She pulled up Maura's name and sent out a two word text: _I'm sorry. _

And the truth was, she _was _sorry. For so many things. Sorry for ignoring her, fighting with her, and making tears spill fall from the flawless hazel eyes that had melted her heart from the beginning. Jane had sworn that she would protect her, never let her get hurt. Instead, _she_ was the one that had hurt her. And Doyle had just made it quite clear that she should never do that again. A small shudder escaped her. _Never again. _

She rolled over and curled back up around her still-sleeping dog, in the hopes of falling into a sleep that was only found nestled in Maura's side.

-/-

Jane had managed to avoid Maura at work except for a brief encounter during her lunch break. Maura had casually walked over to Jane's desk and declared, "Dinner at my place. 7 o'clock." Not a question, but a statement. Jane saw the determination in her eyes and knew that now was not the time to talk about it. She nodded her head in agreement and watched as Maura had turned and walked out towards the elevator.

So here she stood, at Maura's door wielding her favorite wine and a box of her favorite chocolates. Unable to free her hands, she reached up and pressed the doorbell with the butt of the wine bottle. Anxiously, she began to fidget as she waited for the door to open. _I wonder if your heart can beat so fast it'll explode? I'll have to ask Mau—_

The door opened to the immaculately dressed Maura Isles. Jane roamed her eyes over the expanse of her body—head to toe. She was clad in a deep crimson silk blouse tucked into a tight black pencil skirt. Even though she was in her own home, she wore a pair of stilettos that were immaculately matched to her blouse. _Wow. _

"I, I bro-brough," flustered, she was unable to form a single thought. Maura was her weakness—she always had been. She was her rock; the shining light in her sea of darkness. How could she ever have found fault in the woman who was the closest she would ever get to perfection? "You're beautiful," was all she managed to get out as Maura took the wine and the box. The smallest wisps of a smile formed at the edges of the blonde's smooth lips, unnoticeable by most—but not to Jane. _Maybe I didn't fuck this up as bad as I thought..._

"Come in." She turned and walked to the kitchen, Jane in tow.

-/-

Jane walked over to the counter and watched her girlfriend pull something unknown to her out of the oven.

"Looks good, Maur. What is it?"

She turned and gave a smile—not the smile she reserved for Jane, but a smile nonetheless. "Blanquette de veau. It's French. One of my favorite dishes, actually." She turned to put some on the plates she had retrieved from her dark mahogany cabinets.

"What's in—''

Without turning, the blonde held up her delicate hand. "Don't ask. Then you won't eat it. I know how you are, Jane."

Jane let out the slightest chuckle in response. A heavy, awkward silence rested upon them. Maura carried the plates over to the counter where Jane was sitting. She set them down and let out a faint gasp as Jane grabbed her wrist. Still holding on, she began to talk.

"This isn't us, Maur. It's not how it's supposed to be. Us…we…are easy. Our relationship is so easy. It always has been. I love you and I don't want to be the one that gets in the way of us."

Jane began to rub the inside of the tantalizing soft wrist with her thumb. Maura finally turned her head and allowed her eyes to focus on Jane.

"You're not, Jane. My money is. I am." It was all she could do to not cry. She didn't want them to end because of her. Because of something out of her control.

Jane stood up and enveloped the honey blonde in the most protective, loving, reassuring embrace possible. "No, you're not. And your money isn't either. I was being selfish. Who am I to say what you can and can't do with your money? It isn't any of my business."

Not wanting to pull away, a muffled voice was all Maura could manage. "No, being selfish would entail you asking for money. It would mean that you used me for it. You don't. You…you resent me for it." The sobs came at full force with the last admission.

Jane dropped her cheek down on top of the crown of honey blonde hair. _Shit. You've really done it now. Great job, Rizzoli. Fan-fucking-tastic. _

She pulled back and put her hand under Maura's chin, pulling her face up to make eye contact. Her hazel eyes had turned forest green in the presence of her tears. Jane's heart clutched; she never should have let her pride get in the way. "No. I know you're almost always right, but this time you are dead wrong. How can I resent something that's part of you? You wouldn't be the Maura Isles I know without it. And the Maura I know is pretty great."

A genuine 'Jane-only' smile crossed Maura's face. "Really, Jane?"

An equally genuine smile had found refuge on Jane's face. "Really." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the perfect, plump lips she had avoided for three days. _Dumbass. _"And I know you never meant to upset me. You know how my pride gets in the way sometimes. So, just make sure you let me buy a _few_ things here and there so I don't feel _completely_ worthless, okay?" She let out a chuckle.

Maura nodded, smile still splayed across her lips. "Of course. But, you'll never be worthless, Jane. Not to me." She released Jane so they could situate themselves at the counter to eat.

She reached over and grabbed Jane's right hand, applying a gentle squeeze as she spoke. "Oh, and Jane?"

"Hmm," was the only response she could manage as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"If you ignore me—or hide from me in your laundry room—ever again, we will have issues. Rest assured."

Jane's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "You knew I was hiding in the laundry room?"

Maura snickered, "Don't be silly, Jane. Turning the dryer on in hopes that I wouldn't hear you or Jo was not the best idea you've ever had. We both know you don't do laundry."

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Maybe one day… **

**A/N: I see this one going on for quite a few chapters. I don't know exactly where it's going, but I hope you'll like it. If you don't like it or have suggestions about where the plot should go, please let me know via review or message. It will make me so happy! **

**Oh, and it wouldn't be a Rizzles fic without some smut, right? Cause this is pure, unadulterated sexy make-up sex time. And nothing else. Starts slow, gets hot. Yay! **

**-/-**

The blonde sat on the couch and turned to put her legs across Jane's lap. Long, lean fingers began a gentle massage on her soft, manicured feet. "That was our first fight, Jane. I'd rather it be the last, as well."

Jane slowed the gentle caresses and looked up to catch hazel eyes. She dropped Maura's legs and climbed over on top of her. She stared into hazel eyes, silently begging for forgiveness. She leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. A kiss of want, need, desire, forgiveness. She pulled back just far enough to mumble, "Me, too," before leaning down and taking those enviable pink lips back in her own. Even if she could only kiss Maura for the rest of her life, she would be more than content. _Perfect._ She parted the mouth with her tongue, allowing it to scrape across the roof of Maura's mouth—eliciting a not-so-discrete shiver. The faint presence of wine made her taste faintly of grapes. _Oh. My. God._ She wrapped her arms under Maura's back, pulling her closer. Maura linked her legs around Jane's back as she was pulled up off the couch.

Without breaking the kiss, Jane carried her to the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. They both needed this. They needed it to erase the fight, to feel each other close so that the memory faded into oblivion. Jane broke the kiss and stood up. "Don't move."

Maura leaned back on her elbows on the bed and watched as Jane walked into her closet. She emerged only moments later, still dressed. Maura tilted her head as she scrutinized the lean, muscular form that stood in front of her. Unable to notice a difference, she scrunched her brow.

Jane walked over to the bed and stood between her legs. As she bent down to resume their kiss, Maura felt it. "Oh. Jane." The hardness pressed against her, causing a jolt of desire to course through her body.

Jane smirked and slid the zipper of Maura's skirt down until she was able to pull it off with ease. She reached up and pulled the shirt off, leaving Maura lying on the bed in a set of red lace underwear and bra that matched the crimson blouse. "Really, Maur?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave a playful grin. "You know it is imperative for all aspects of my attire to match." Jane rolled her eyes and unclasped the bra, tossing it aside. She ran her tan hands up the expanse of the smooth torso in front of her until they rested upon the perfect mounds of flesh. She kneaded already pert nipples in her hands as she ran her tongue from Maura's neck down the top of red lace panties. She slowly drug her hands down and removed them. As she made her way back up to Maura's neck, she blew air across the trail her tongue had just left behind—causing Maura's back to arch.

"Jane," she whispered as she reached down for the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane grabbed her hands and pushed them down against the bed above her head.

"No. It's my way tonight." Knowing that Maura wouldn't move her hands unless told, she released them and tugged off her own shirt—taking her bra off with it. Maura's lids were hooded with arousal as they studied the body in front of her. A small whimper escaped her lips—a plea for Jane to hurry.

The brunette went to pull off her sweats but stopped. "Turn over." Jane liked this position well enough, but tonight she wanted to do Maura's favorite. Obviously pleased, she obliged. Rolling over on all fours, she prayed Jane would give her what she needed. _And fast…_She closed her eyes, awaiting Jane's next move.

Jane pulled off the sweat pants and kneeled on the bed behind Maura. She reached down and ran two fingers between her girlfriend's folds. "Jesus, Maur. You're so wet"

Maura moaned and her arms collapsed so that she was resting on her knees and elbows. Jane teasing traced her clit as she asked, "What do you want me to do, Maura? I want you to say it. Say it loud."

Maura's hands clenched in the sheets. She couldn't take the torment of not getting what she wanted any longer. "I want—"

"Speak up, babe. I don't think I can hear you."

"Jane, I want you to _fuck_ me."

Jane grinned and pushed the strap-on hard into Maura without warning. The blonde let out a gasp. Jane placed her hands around the petite waist for leverage as she pushed in and pulled out.

Jane skipped slow and easy and went straight for hard and fast. Maura's fists balled even deeper into the sheets with each thrust. _Almost… almost…_

Harder. Faster. Deeper. Faster. Faster.

Maura was moaning at every thrust now. She was so close; right on the precipice of unwavering pleasure. "Jane, I-"

The thrusting ended abruptly as Jane pulled out of her girlfriend completely. All Maura could manage was a small cry of disappointment.

"I don't want you to come, Maura. Not yet. Fight it. You hear me? Fight it."

Clenching her teeth, all she could do was nod. She would do anything for Jane. And if this is what she wanted, she would try her hardest to obey.

Jane slowly pushed back into Maura, taking her time to notice every twitch, gasp, clench. _She's perfect. Absolutely perfect._ Her heart swelled with the love that she had for this woman.Jane almost felt bad for doing this to her, but not enough let her finish just yet.

Still maintaining slow and steady thrusts, she reached up and allowed her hands to roam over the creamy white back before her. "You know why I'm doing this?" Maura rose her head up where from where she was resting against the bed and gave a slight shake. A barely audible whisper escaped mouth. "No."

Jane grinned. Maura may be a genius at any given point during the day, but not during sex. It never ceased to amaze Jane how Maura's brain turned to mush as she only focused on pleasing her girlfriend. Jane had never felt more wanted or desirable by anyone in her entire life. And now it was time to make Maura feel the same.

"You make me feel things I've…" Thrust. "…Never felt before. You make me…" Thrust. "Feel wanted. And sexy as…" Thrust. "Hell. And, Maura? I want…" Thrust. "You to know that you are…" Thrust. "So amazing and perfect, that I just…" Thrust. "Can't bring myself to let this…" Thrust. "End yet. But, I swear that taking…" Thrust. "My time will definitely be…" Thrust. "Worth it."

All Maura could do was nod as she tried to fend off the fire building between her legs. She loved Jane so much that all she could do was trust that this would be worth it. _It better be worth this, Jane Rizzoli. _

She pulled forward, allowing Jane to pull completely out once again. A muffled yelp escaped her lips. "Jane, I don't think I can do this much longer. I—"

"Shh," Jane cut her off, knowing that delaying this any further would cease to be pleasurable. "You don't have to fight it anymore." She thrust back into Maura once again, slow and deep. "Come for me."

"Come with me, Jane. Please?" All Maura had to do was add 'please' to something and it would be done. It was the detective's kryptonite—nothing could be done to deny the request that preceded that simple word.

Still thrusting, she reached down and rubbed herself—finally recognizing the need she had been fighting along with Maura. She would never let her face any obstacles alone; not even one as trivial as keeping pleasure at bay for half an hour.

Jane came first, struggling to keep thrusting—but she promised it'd be worth it. She had to make it worth it. She pulled Maura back twice, hard as her pleasure-ridden body would allow. That's all it took.

"Jaaanne," Maura screamed her name as she came, knuckles turned white as she clamped down even harder on the sheets wound in her hands. Jane slowed her thrusts down to let Maura ride out the waves of her orgasm. After a few moments, she pulled out and undid the clasp, tossing the harness onto the floor.

She lay down on the bed, pulling Maura with her. The room was filled with silence as they both struggled to catch their breath. Maura finally rolled over and rest her head on Jane's chest; her ear pressed down against the still-rapidly beating heart. She raised her hand and started tracing abstract designs across Jane's sweat-covered abdomen.

She ran her hands through the blonde hair strewn upon her chest. "I love you." Jane could feel her girlfriend smile against her. "I love you back, Jane. Always."


End file.
